epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/willow vs double d
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!! WILLOW VS... DOUBLE D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Willow so i'm up against the sockhead himself okay it's time for my best win in every way, your paranoid man always needy your also a wussy, you just angry today cause you ain't getting pussy, started an all girls team while you and friends end up unlucky, your friends with a greedy man and a retard man your life is sucky, your show ended call that a good choice, cause it was bound to end anyway i am raising my voice, the most pretties bird net stella and miltilda, i may be a pacifist but i live for the thrilla, Double d my my little birdy count count your eggs before they hatch, or i will capture your eggs and eat them as a snack, i don't know much about you but i won't screw this up like some dumb schmuck, cause your movie just plain sucked, i'm dropping bombs like matilda shoots eggs from the air, against me this isn't even fair, your company is insane to rhink you could be me, i'm already winning victory for ed Double d!, Double your game is for people who are aren't allowed to play gta, i am the smart one i could do this all day, Willow well my movie is getting a sequel while you show is done, i will touch your things and ruin your fun, never show what's under your hat what are you hiding a parasedic twin, since you have no social skills i am sure to win, your bongo skills won't beat win i am soarin high, i'll get three stars then move on to the next level, your about as annoying as icarly's nevel, your not getting a reboot that was just a prank used with fanart egghead, face it your tv time is dead, your humor is just as bad as there being two main characters named ed, double d oh dear poor willow you'll always fall flat, since i'm not the only one who never takes off his hat, you couldn't win this battle you weren't even in the main game, atleast my fans remember my show i still have fame, i will shrink you down to size call this the incredible shrinking day, casue when you step up to double d you know i don't play, your just like a knick knack dusty dusty dusty, your rapping needs work it's rusty rusty rusty, i don't need a scam to wins this battle that's true, i know that i can easily defeat you, Willow it's clear from your verses you don't know how to rap, and your yellow skinned friend smells like cow crap, your show is formulaic it's boring every time, just face the fact that i got better rhymes, pulling back on slingshot smashing through the windows i'm not going south, we don't even see the kids parents not even in your house, your parents give chores through your sticky notes i call that slavery, also edd's obsessed with buttered toast chickens and strangely gravy, you have a nervous breakdown when something doesn't go right, i'm leaving now i won this rap fight, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *logo turns into a robot* EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts